


Aftermath of a Promotion

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Owen Paris got a promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of a Promotion

His gaze swept the bar and he staked out a suitable table to sit at as he waited for his friend’s arrival. Even a simple social occasion called for good tactics. Although a stool at the bar meant easy visibility, it usually sent the message one was free to be picked up, and he wasn’t. A man of his striking appearance usually garnered any amount of attention, which he normally relished, but not today. He collected a drink and prepared to nurse it for a while. Riker was on time, but there was every chance Paris would be late; Starfleet functions rarely finished on time.

He was barely halfway through his drink when the door swished open and a tall blond man wearing a Fleet uniform strode in. Riker half rose. A jaunty wave indicated he’d been spotted and he sat down again. He held up his glass.

Paris pushed another of the same across the table and neatly folded himself into the chair. “Hey, it’s good to see you,” and he smiled widely as he greeted his friend.

Riker’s groin tightened at the sparkle in the bright blue eyes. He couldn’t help it, and for a moment he mentally cursed his attraction to Paris, but a sparkle of a different kind distracted him and he let the negative line of thought go. He reached across and tipped Paris’s chin to one side. “Congratulations…Lieutenant Paris!” He tilted Paris’s chin a little more and nudged him gently so the movement caused the new pip to catch the light and gleam again. And then, because he wanted to, and because he couldn’t help himself, he stroked his fingers quickly along the smoothly shaven skin in a movement that none but the keenest observer would have noticed.

“Thanks…ah…we should talk.”

“Sure, but later. We should celebrate your promotion first.” The tingling in his fingertips from touching Paris’s skin distracted Riker. One look, one touch and he wanted him. It was always like this. He loved and he hated how Paris made him feel, but he pushed the resentment aside and once more allowed the better feelings to dominate. Beneath the table he pressed his foot against the Starfleet boot and then rubbed knees, signaling his intentions. He watched Paris’s eyes dilate and grinned. The tip of Paris’s tongue licked along his top lip and Riker mirrored the action with his own. It was good to be reminded their lust was mutual.

“I think…I think we should talk first.”

“I said later.” Riker needed to feel in control and he spoke a little more sharply than he intended. Anxious not to destroy the mood, he changed his tone and continued cajolingly, “Come on. You’ve worked hard for this. You deserve it. What better way to celebrate, eh?”

“You’re right.”

Riker’s heart rate jumped again at the resultant smile. He pushed back his chair. “Let’s go.”

 

His rooms were only a couple of blocks away, so the men didn’t bother with a transport, but walked briskly. Paris entertained him with the details of what happened at the function. Filling him in on who said what about whom behind their backs until they reached the door. Riker let them in and locked the door behind them. He turned to take Paris in his arms but he had already headed for the bedroom. It only took a few fast paces to catch him and turn him around. He fisted his fingers into the short hair and pulled down just a little so he could fasten his mouth onto those lips and kiss him into the middle of next week.

They managed to shed their clothes as they made their way into the bedroom, each catching hold of each other when one stumbled over the tangled material. Riker pushed Paris to his knees. His head fell back and he released a pent-up moan when the warm mouth enclosed his shaft. Paris was so good at this. He looked down and watched as his cock and balls, hips and thighs were paid loving attention with hands and mouth and tongue and teeth until he could take no more. “Enough,” he groaned. He didn’t want to come yet.

Together they pulled back the covers and fell onto bed. As lovers of several years the sex between them sometimes had the familiarity of a pair of comfortable shoes or a faded shirt too much of a favorite to discard – kiss here then touch there, you lead this then I’ll do that because we know it will be good – and that wasn’t bad, but this time the fire burned out of control in both of them and their cries of passion were incoherent, when they could voice something other than ragged moans. Then there was nowhere else to go and they fucked with abandon.

 

Riker woke with his arms holding Paris’s slimmer torso firmly to his. He lay still, listening to the regular breathing and feeling the other man’s heart beat steadily beneath his hand. He loosened his grip when he felt the muscle twitches of consciousness returning. 

Paris stretched as he turned slowly. He wanted to be face-to-face for what he had to say. For a moment he debated the merits of their location and wondered if it would be better to wait until they dressed. He stroked the black beard a time or two and carded his fingers through dark chest hair that was so much thicker than his own. 

“I’m taking a ground-based position in San Francisco for six months.” There was no point in beating around the bush. Both men preferred the direct approach, so he continued, “After that I’ll be taking a short leave of absence to get married, and then I’ll be apply for a position on another ship. The path to admiral is shorter via the stars.”

A chunk of ice formed in Riker’s chest, right about the location of his heart. He took a breath and stared into blue eyes that had clouded over. His own blue eyes took on a grayish cast in return. He opened his mouth and closed it again. There were no words for the moment.

“Kyle, you knew it had to come to this. I want Admiral. It’s the family tradition. I need a wife, a Starfleet wife, a family and a command. I’m a lieutenant now and the time has come.”

Riker expelled the breath he’d been holding and watched as it rippled Owen’s fair hair. “I know. I just…” And he did know. They’d had this conversation early in their relationship, but he’d pushed it to the back of his mind as he’d fallen in love. “I…it’s just so soon, you know?”

“Not too soon. I’m sorry. That didn’t sound right. I just meant I can’t afford to let anyone get ahead of me. PADDpushers don’t get promotions.”

Kyle grasped for something to say, to keep a dignified front. “I understand. You’re right, of course. So, have you got a strategy mapped out to meet your Starfleet wife?” A perfect comment from a battle strategist. He pulled back from Owen.

“My father’s been organizing for me to meet up with some daughters of his friends over the past few months. There’s this one; Miriam, her name is. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes…”

“Sounds like a perfect match for you.” 

“Yeah. Can you imagine the kids we’ll produce?” Owen either ignored or lost Kyle’s sarcasm as he pictured the next generation of Paris admirals.

Kyle turned away and rolled out of bed. He turned back as he headed for the kitchen. He wanted a drink, but coffee would do until he was alone. He waited for Owen to enter the bathroom, and then gathered up their clothes and sorted them out. He’d always planned to change Owen’s mind about the whole Fleet wife thing and now it was too late. He shoved Owen’s clothes through door. He tossed his own into the corner of the room and pulled his robe from its hook behind the door. He was sitting on the sofa holding the coffee mug and staring sightlessly at the wisps of steam that rose from its surface.

“Kyle -,”

“Just go, Owen.” 

“But -,”

“Look, I’ll see you some time down the track, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll hold you to that.”

“Goodbye, Owen.”

Owen nodded. He closed the door behind him.

Kyle felt the ball of ice in his chest shatter. An image of ice and snow filled his mind. All of a sudden Alaska seemed a pretty good place to go.

 

END


End file.
